Emeraldfire
by panthergirl29
Summary: There's a new medic at the base! What happens when she meets a certain cop-bot? ProwlxOC!
1. The Medic

Disclaimer: I do not own Transaformers, I do own Emeraldfire, Shorstop, and Boomerang though.

Hope you like it! :)

* * *

"Areyouhurt? You'renothurtareyou?" Blurr shouted into the crater.

Prowl looked on in amusement. They had finally got a new transmission about an Autobot coming and himself, Blurr, Optimus Prime, and Ratchet went to go get the new comrade.

"Yeah, yeah. Now just get me out of this hole." a soft yet annoyed voice said.

Prowl looked around to see everyone was as shocked as he was by the sound of the voice. Blurr shrugged and grabbed the other 'bot's hand. Much to everyone's surprise he hauled up a neon green femme.

"Hi?" she said waving a hand in front of their faces.

"Huh? Oh! I'm Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." he stuttered.

Prowl couldn't tell if he was surprised by her unusual color or by how nice she looked. _Ah! Don't think like that Prowl!_ He immediately shook his to pay attention to what the femme was saying.

"I'm Emeraldfire, nice to meet y'all." she giggled and looked over to Prowl who quickly looked away.

She sighed and looked at Ratchet who did a quick scan. "You're a medic?" he said in disbelief. She nodded.

"Yep! I trained at the academy for awhile and I'm not giving it up." she half giggled/growled. Prowl let out a bit of snort at the face Ratchet made but couldn't help but feel a little jealous.

"Alright then, let's go get you to scan something." Optimus said motioning towards.

Emeraldfire nodded and walked forward to make her choice. There a humming noise as she scanned the car and transformed.

_Wow._ Prowl was impressed by her choice of the Mustang GT Premium and would not stop staring until he heard snickers behind him.

He whipped around to see Blurr trying to hold back manic laughter. Prowl stalked over to the blue mech and growled; "What's so funny?"

Blue snickered again and pointed at Emeraldfire. "You'vefallenforher!" he giggled. Prowl almost fell back in surprise by how loud he said it. He looked around and was satisfied when he realized no one heard it.

"I have not!" he growled.

"Sure,whateveryousay."

Prowl just growled and walked over to Optimus and Ratchet.

"Can we go now?" Emeraldfire whined noticing Prowl's anger.

Optimus chuckled and nodded, transforming. Everyone copied him revving their engines.

Emeraldfire drove right next to Prowl in silence until they were halfway there. "You know I never got your name." she whispered.

"Prowl." he said driving off faster.

* * *

When they got to the base it looked like it was completely empty.

"Where is everyone?" Emerald asked curiously.

"They went somewhere with our human friends Sam and Mikaela." Ratchet said walking over to her.

"Hey did you get them?" a voice said.

They turned around to see two pink and yellow femmes.

"Emerald this is Arcee and Shortstop. Arcee, Shortstop this is Emeraldfire." Optimus said.

"Is she my new roommate?" Shortstop asked. Optimus nodded.

"Hey you guys left without me!" a more gruff voice growled.

"That's Boomerang." Arcee said simply motioning towards the dark orange mech.

"Heywhere'sProwl!" Blurr said looking around.

"Up… here…" Prowl gasped.

Emerald looked up to see Prowl in a net tied to the top of a tree. She heard manic laughter somewhere in the shadows and two red and yellow mechs walked.

"Twins." Ratchet growled.

"This is your most common cause of patients. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker." Optimus said trying to caught open the net.

"She's the new medic?" Sunstreaker questioned pointing at Emerald.

Boomerang nodded. Sideswipe smirked at his twin.

"_**I say we get hurt more often.**_" he said via com link. Sunstreaker nodded then smirked at Emeraldfire.

"I just got a chill." she whispered to Arcee who giggled.

Can I get some help!" Optimus shouted.

Emerald nodded and brought out two blades. She walked over to Optimus and slashed the net.

When Prowl was free he immediately ran as fast as he could to his quarters.

_Must be shy._ With that Shortstop took her to where their quarters were.

* * *

Emeraldfire walked around the new base she called home trying to get away from Arcee's gossip in the lounge. Something about gossip just sent a chill through her CPU.

"_**Emerald, we have new patients.**_" Ratchet said over the com link.

"_**On my way.**_" she sighed walking back to the med bay.

When she walked into the med bay she was surprised to see who was waiting for her.

"Prowl?" she whispered in confusion.

"Hey." he said curtly.

"You're not going to run away are you?"

Prowl glared at her.

She giggled a bit then said; "What happened?" He looked like he had gotten in a fight with decepticons but she he wasn't stupid enough to fight them.

"Twins."

"Ratchet isn't trying to get the them back online is he?"

Prowl chuckled a bit then yelped when Emerald touched a badly damaged spot.

"I'm sorry!" she yelped and drew her hand back but Prowl grabbed it.

"No it's okay. I've had worse pain."

She nodded then went back to work. Prowl watched her every move holding back yelps of pain so she wouldn't stop. Her hands were very graceful yet strong too.

Emerald noticed him staring at her hands and giggled. "Don't worry I can control my blades."

He blushed at this comment. "That's not what I was staring at."

"Then what were you staring at."

"Um, erm, I was just, um, wondering, erm, what made you join the Autobot academy." he stuttered.

Emerald froze. He looked up and saw energon tears flowing from her baby blue optics.

"They k-killed m-my m-mother and k-kidnapped my si-sisters…" she muttered.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up!" he quickly said grabbing her so she wouldn't collapse pulling her into a hug. He winced at the pain bought didn't let go.

"Prowl. Let go." she giggled blushing madly.

"Oh sorry!" he stammered also blushing.

She sighed then did a scan. "You're good to go, just don't kill the twins."

"Promise." he grinned then leapt off the medical berth.

Emerald waved goodbye then went to report to Ratchet.

The 2nd in command sighed and walked out then walked out the door only to be greeted by Jazz. "You like her don't you?" he said.

"What?! I do not! Why do you think that?!" Prowl stammered/screamed.

The saboteur chuckled walking away while saying over his shoulder; "I can see it my optics!"

Prowl slapped himself on the forehead. His friends were just plain annoying!


	2. Ooh La La!

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers and my slightly feminine (please tell me I spelled that right) guy friend came up with Icejacket a long, long time ago.

If you're smarticle like me I think you know what's coming when they run into Libra. ;)

* * *

Prowl finally had the day off this week. Yesterday they had gotten two new arrivals named Spinners and Icejacket who were being stalked by the twins at the moment. He sighed and made his way to the lounge.

"Yo Prowler." Jazz snickered. Emeraldfire who was chatting with him giggled.

Prowl froze. "You taught her that name?!" he screamed causing more giggles from the neon green femme.

Jazz just shrugged then was tackled by a flash of dark green and ice blue. "HIDE US!" the two femmes screamed.

"Spins calm down." Jazz said earning a slap from the femme. "Just hide us!" she growled.

Jazz pointed to a hall closet. Spinners ran there as fast as she could pushing her twin out of the way.

"Jazzy there's only room for one bot in there!" Prowl chuckled at the startled face of the icy blue femme when she heard the twins coming fast.

"I know." saboteur said grabbing Icejacket's waste and pulled her into a very passionate kiss.

The look on the twin's faces was priceless so Prowl took a photo and stored it in his memory banks. He looked at Emerald who was blushing and giggling at the sight of her friend who seemed to be enjoying herself.

Jazz broke away from the kiss and smirked at the twins. "A little privacy please!" he said going back to kissing Icejacket.

"Come on Sunny let's go find Spins." Sides sighed grabbing his yellow twin who muttered something like 'why him'.

Spinners came out of the closet and smirked at her sister who broke away from the kiss and slapped Jazz.

"Fraggit! What was that for!" she shouted blushing madly.

"You're just so fine." Jazz shrugged kissing her on the cheek.

"I think you guys make a cute couple." Emerald giggled earning a glare From her icy blue friend.

"You should listen to her. At the academy she was quite the matchmaker." Spinners snickered.

"Oh yeah, you should hear who she paired you up with!" Ice growled trying to get out Jazz's grip.

Prowl and Spinners looked over at her expectantly. She blushed then looked down. "Ratchet…" she mumbled.

"You're evil." Spinners growled walking back into the closet.

"Who did you pair me up with?" Prowl asked sitting down next to her. She paused from watching her friend trying to stop blushing from what the smooth talking saboteur said.

"I forgot." she said tilting her head to the side.

"Stop it Jazzy!"

"See you already have a pet name for me!"

Emerald sighed. "For Primus sake, just date him Icy!" she shouted causing Prowl to fall over. "Whoops…"

"Oh alright." Icejacket growled. Jazz cheered while Spinners came out of the closet. (NOT in the weird way! XD)

You know I always wondered if you've picked out the perfect person for yourself." the dark green femme grumbled.

Emerald blushed then sighed. "To tell the truth I haven't." she shrugged getting weird glances from everyone.

"I've got one." Prowl piped up. Everyone looked at him with a look that said 'spit it out!'

"Bumblebee."

Everyone glanced at each other then back at him.

"I guess that could work." Emeraldfire shrugged.

"I got an idea. We all have the day off so you go ask out Bee and we all go to the movies." Spinners (a.k.a Party Planner) said walking out of the lounge.

"You getting' Ratch?" her twin snickered.

"Shutup!"

"I better go get my human money and see if Shortstop wants to come." Emerald said getting up.

"Don't forget to com Bee." Prowl called after her.

"Got it. Thanks."

* * *

"_**Good see you soon, Bee.**_" Emerald said.

She sighed when she reached her quarters. When she opened the door she almost yelped in surprise at the sight she saw. Shortstop and Boomerang were making out right in the middle of their quarters.

"Oh for Primus sake Emerald, knock next time!" Shortstop scolded breaking away from her dark orange boyfriend who was still in a daze.

"Ew! Please tell me this room hasn't been used to bond in!" Emerald shouted.

"Well not yet." Boomerang said truthfully getting a whack from his yellow girlfriend.

"Okay! Anyway do you two lovebirds want to come with us to the movies?"

Shortstop looked over at Boomerang who nodded. "Sure!"

When they got everything they needed and headed out of their quarters Emerald ran into a new arrival named Libra who happened to be her best friend from the academy.

"You guy's going somewhere?" the powder pink scout giggled.

"Yeah to the movies, you wanna come?" Emerald giggled.

Libra shook her head. "I have patrol duty, sorry."

"Ah it's okay. Maybe another time."

"Okay! See ya!"

"Bye!"

"_**Get your aft's in gear! I got something special for Icy after this and I can't wait.**_" Jazz said via com link.

"_**Eager aren't we?**_" Emerald replied slightly disgusted.

"_**Can't blame me. I blame you.**_" he snickered.

"_**Dear Primus you're perverted.**_" she giggled.

* * *

"We ready?" Prowl said when he saw Emerald, Shorts, and Boomerang run over to the little group.

"What made you bring them?" Spinners said pointing to Shortstop and Boomerang.

"You don't wanna know." Emerald shuttered.

"Alright we have to go get Bee first." Icejacket giggled being kissed up the neck by Jazz.

"For Primus sake save it for later and transform." Emerald snickered earning glares from the couple.

"I have a feeling I won't be sleeping in my room tonight." Prowl who was Jazz's roommate shuttered. Jazz just smirked.

"Let's go!" Spinners shouted transforming into a dark green Corvette Z06. Her sister copied transforming in an ice blue one. Boomerang transformed into dark orange Jeep Wrangler while his girlfriend transformed into Acura RL.

"Let's light this candle!" Spinners screamed revving her engine.

_I hope I made the right choice._ Prowl looked over at the neon green mustang and sighed. _I hope so._

In the next chappy something bad happens to Emeraldfire, twice and neither Prowl or her get to sleep in their own rooms. ;)

* * *


	3. Triple Uh Oh!

I do not own Transformers.

Thankyou for the reviews on my other stories and reviews on this one would be greatly appreciated.

* * *

When they stopped by the Witwicky home they were surprised to realize Bee had been waiting for them. When he started driving next to Emeraldfire, Prowl started to feel a bit jealous._ Why should you be jealous Prowl, it's not like you love her._ He sighed and sped up.

* * *

"So what movie we seeing?" Bumblebee said.

"Fast and the Furious; Tokyo Drift." Emerald replied glancing at Prowl who seemed to be upset.

"_**You okay, Prowl?**_"

"_**Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine.**_" he whispered.

They made it to the theatre in no time. It took a little while to find parking spaces but since Prowl's alt. mode was a cop car it wasn't to long.

Everyone turned on their holoforms and stared at each other. Prowl realized it had been awhile since they used their holoforms. His being a young policeman with spiky black and the spikes were frosted white. Bumblebee looked to be a little younger then he was with messy blond hair and wearing a yellow t-shirt and khaki cargo shorts. Jazz was a tall black man wearing a sleeveless hoodie and basketball shorts. Boomerang had dark red hair with a large hat almost like he was out on safari and was wearing a brown shirt that had multiple pockets and the same shorts as Bumblebee only darker. Shortstop had bright blonde hair that was in a ponytail and had on a yellow tennis dress with white stripes. Icejacket had icy blonde hair with a headband and was wearing a blue mini-skirt with and a long sleeved blue shirt, her sister looked exactly like her except for she had the darkest shade of green possible for her hair and different shades of green on her clothing. When Prowl got a good look at Emerald he nearly fainted at how beautiful she was. She had emerald green hair that had braids on each side connecting in the back to make a larger braid and two small pigtails, she was wearing a v-cut tank top that showed off a bit of her abdomen and dark green cargo pants and multiple jade bracelets. It was hard to believe she was a medic.

"Let's go!" she shouted impatiently grabbing Shortstop's hand and running towards the ticket booth. Bumblebee chuckled and ran after them.

* * *

Once they had all gotten their seats (which was yet again easy since Prowl looked like a cop) the movie started.

Boomerang put an arm around Shortstop who leaned on his shoulder. Prowl was slightly disgusted when he saw Jazz and Icejacket making-out then chuckled a bit when he realized Spinners was asleep. The next thing he saw made his spark sink. Bumblebee and Emeraldfire were softly kissing each other.

_Why do I feel so sad? What is this feeling? What's wrong with me? _He felt a tear go down his holoform's face.

Bumblebee paused and looked at Prowl. "_**Something wrong dude?**_"

Prowl didn't answer, just shook his head. _What have I done?_

* * *

When the movie was over Jazz winked at Icy then dissolved his holoform, the silver Pontiac Solstice speeding off. (Those of you who don't get it… GOOD! Keep your youth.)

Prowl just sighed and got rid of his own hologram before driving off. _I need some recharge._

* * *

Once in the base Prowl quickly made his way to his office. He didn't see Jazz or Icejacket when they arrived so he knew where they were and he certainly knew he didn't want to be anywhere near Jazz's room when he was interfacing. He started to do some paperwork he forgot he needed to write.

* * *

Emerald just sat in her room thinking over today's events when she remembered the sad look on Prowl's face.

"I wonder what that was all about." she said to no one in particular.

It was then she also remembered that she still had the picture Bumblebee was letting her look at.

"Better go return it." she sighed getting up from her berth.

* * *

"Hey do you know where Bee is?"

"Nope, sorry."

"Man where is he?" Emerald said shaking her head.

She saw Libra zoom past her. "Hey wait up!"

Emerald starting run after her until she heard her footsteps stop behind a corner.

"Hey Libra I was wondering if you've seen B-" The sight she saw brought tears to her optics.

* * *

Prowl was immediately woken up from recharge at the sound of pounding on his door. He opened it to see Optimus Prime.

"Something wrong, sir?" he asked quizzically.

"Emerald's very upset about. Do you think you can talk to her?" he sighed.

"Isn't that Bee's job?" he snapped.

"It has to do with Bumblebee."

"On my way!" Prowl said speeding out the door.

_I swear, if he hurt her I'm going to beat him into scrap metal!_ Prowl rounded the corner and burst into the lounge. Emerald sat there on the couch crying her optics out.

"You need a shoulder to cry on?" he said softly.

Emerald looked up, her baby blue optics dim. "That would be nice." she sobbed.

Prowl walked over and sat down, putting an arm around her. She leaned on his shoulder and started bawling.

"Now, what happened?" he growled still wanting to kill the yellow scout.

"H-he and L-Libra were k-kissing. The slagging cheater!" she half sobbed half shouted.

Prowl had half a CPU to go and knock them into stasis. He knew how happy Emerald felt when she was with Bee and Libra was her best friend since the academy. _They're gonna pay._

He and Emerald sat there for hours until they both slipped into recharge. Holding each other. The last thing Prowl heard be for went into recharge…

"You're a terrible matchmaker."

Prowl woke up to snorts and giggles. When he on-lined his optics he saw Sam, Mikaela, and Miles with video cameras handy. "Gotta admit, never thought you had it in ya." Miles snickered. "In the living room too." Sam snorted trying not to burst into manic laughter. A small groan prevented him from killing the fleshies.

Emerald looked straight at him and blushed madly before hopping off the couch to get some energon.

"You guys are perverted." he growled.

"Hey! It's your fault for passing out looking like that!" Mikaela snickered.

A loud shriek caused everyone to jump. Prowl ran into the room where Emeraldfire was. The sight was absolutely terrifying. Emerald was sitting on the ground screaming like a sparkling and clutching her helm. He quickly ran over and grabbed her.

"Emerald? What's wrong Emerald?!" he screamed shaking her a bit.

"M-my sisters a-are h-here!"

At that her baby blue optics turned blood red and she ran out of the base.

"**EMERALD!**"

* * *

It's a cliffy! Run for your lives! (JAWS music starts to play)

It's after ME!


	4. Reunited

Well Bumblebee is being punished for cheating on Emeraldfire and he has to not only clean my room but do the disclaimer.

_Bumblebee:_ Panthergirl29 does not own Transformers.

_Barricade:_ Thank Primus!

Oh shut it!

* * *

"Emeraldfire!" Prowl continuously screamed at the neon green Mustang GT Premium.

The green femme refused to listen to him, she just kept on speeding down the road toward the Decepticon base. It seemed like she was in a world of her own, in a trance.

Prowl sped up. He felt that something bad was going to happen.

In his rearview mirror he could see Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide and even the twins hot on his tailpipe. _I'm not letting her get away this time!_ He revved his engine and sped up.

"Emerald! Slow down!" he shouted.

Emerald just sped up even more and then stopped as she gasped in pain. Prowl had never seen someone have this much of a connection with their siblings but he's heard rumors of it.

* * *

Emerald stopped on a dime when they came up to the Decepticon base. She quickly transformed and brought out her blades. She was not going to lose her sisters again.

She paid no attention to the cries from the mechs behind her. The only people she was listening to were her sisters.

Emerald quickly off-lined anyone who came across her in the base. She could hear gunfire somewhere near the brig. Knowing what was happening she ran toward the battle zone.

* * *

Prowl was about to run inside when he heard a very loud scream and saw several windows shatter. Immediately Emerald, a small brown seeker femme, a bright crimson red femme, and surprisingly… Barricade and Frenzy running after them.

Seeing the two Decepticons as a threat he was about to shoot at them when a loud explosion could be heard, a little to close for comfort.

* * *

"NO!" Emerald, out of instinct, quickly dove for her bright red sister. She knew the next thing they were going to hear was gunfire being aimed straight for them.

She held her breath, bracing herself for the multiple rounds to be fired at her back. But instead of pain she felt her trembling little sister and a strong pair of arms.

Emerald looked up after the sounds of shooting ceased and gasped. Prowl was protecting her and her sister while being shot at multiple times. She looked away from his pain filled gaze and searched for her other sister.

She quickly saw the brown seeker. The femme was being clutched by Barricade and Frenzy while she put up her own force field.

Emerald off-lined her optics, she just wanted it to be over. She stayed like that, still holding her sobbing sister, until she felt Prowl being lifted off of her.

Emerald looked up and saw Optimus Prime helping the second in command stand.

"Prowl!" Emerald shouted and started looking the black and white mech over.

Prowl chuckled. "I'm… fine…" he chuckled.

Emeraldfire glared at him with baby blue optics. "That doesn't sound fine to me." she giggled half-heartedly, a stray tear falling from her optics. Prowl quickly wiped it away.

"I better go get a report from Ratchet." Optimus said after receiving a com from the medic.

Little did Emerald and Prowl know that that's not what the com said. They nodded.

"Are you sure you're fine?" Emerald sighed.

"Just promise me one thing." Prowl said, a mischievous smile creeping on his face.

"What?"

Prowl grabbed her waist and whispered in her audio receptors; "Never… runaway… again…"

And with that he kissed her. Emerald's optics widened then relaxed as she started to kiss back. It wasn't until a few snickers and a rude cough that they separated, both of them blushing madly.

Emerald turned to see her seeker sister snickering while her red one glared at her twin. Barricade and Frenzy also had small grins but there optics were full of sadness as they looked at the small crimson femme.

Prowl slowly lifted a gun at the Decepticons then lowered it as he watched Frenzy hug Emeraldfire's red sister.

"If you would be so kind, lover boy, as to stop groping our sister or trying to shoot our friends here," the seeker motioned towards Barricade and Frenzy. "I think a proper introduction is in order."

"Oh, right. Prowl this is my younger sister, Milkyway." Emerald stammered and she went to stand next to the brown seeker femme who waved and winked.

"And her twin Super Nova." Emeraldfire said patting the bright red femme on the back who nodded shyly.

"And the two mechs you're trying to murder are ex-decepticons who saved me and my siblings." she growled slightly and pointed to Barricade and Frenzy.

A small sob could be heard when she mentioned ex-decepticons.

"Nova, what's wrong?"

Milkyway whispered something in her audio receptors that made Emerald's optics widened.

"_**What's wrong with her?**_" Prowl stammered via com link.

"_**She's lost someone she cared about…**_"

_I thought her mother died along time ago._ Then it hit him. The red teenager lost a _mech_ she cared about.

Prowl was about to help Emerald comfort Super Nova when the red femme's radio antenna shot up from her head.

"We've got stalkers." she mumbled pointing to many tall bushes.

Milkyway, having heard the drill before, quickly shot at the bushes with a rocket launcher.

There was a large explosion. Complete silence. And then…

"My paint job!"

"Oi! Newbie! You just shot Sunstreaker!" Ironhide snickered.

Completely embarrassed Milkyway quickly flew to the spot where she hit them dead-on.

"Ow." Sideswipe grumbled. He was cursing in three different languages when Milkyway came up. He completely froze when he looked at her. _Pretty…_

He stole a glance at his brother only to see he was _glaring _at the beautiful brown seeker.

"Um, sorry." she giggled.

"Erm… Um… Ehh…"

_Smart Sides, real smart._

The brown femme giggled. "I'm Milkyway."

She extended her hand to help Sideswipe up.

"Um I-I-I-I'm S-sideswipe." he squeaked and she giggled more.

"Again sorry for your paintjob." Milkyway sighed returning Sunstreaker's glare.

"How did your sister know we were here, or stalking you." Sideswipe said nervously.

"She can use that radio antenna to read minds." Milkyway giggled.

"I thought only Soundwave could do that?" Sunstreaker asked, confused.

A loud cry of sadness could be heard.

* * *

"Nova? He taught you that? You cared about him?" Emerald said in astonishment.

Nova nodded in between sobs. "Starscream killed him just because I loved him." Nova whispered avoiding Emeraldfire's gaze.

"I'm sorry." she whispered again.

"He was an ex-decepticon but he was spying on them so he could tell you, we were helping." Barricade mumbled while going to hold the small red femme.

"We should probably get back to base." Prowl muttered.

Emerald nodded and transformed, her sisters falling suit. Milkyway being a F/A-18 Hornet and Super Nova a Volkswagen Beetle.

* * *

When on the road Emeraldfire drove up behind Prowl.

"_**Um, that kiss didn't mean anything did it?**_" she said over the private com link.

Prowl smirked to himself.

"_**Only if you wanted it to be.**_" he said with tint of mischief in his voice and sped off.

Emerald grinned and sped off after him.

* * *

Ooh! What's gonna happen next! Oh, and Bumblebee's has told me his excuse! Guess I have to clean my own room now.


	5. Hip Hip Hooray

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers.

Thankyou for the reviews, please keep reviewing.

* * *

Emeraldfire was surprisingly the first one at the base after finding her sisters.

"Ha! I win Prowler!" she giggled after transforming.

"Nice sis, real nice." Milkyway snickered after hearing the nickname that Sides told her Prowl hated so much.

"You are trouble." Prowl growled transforming.

Emerald winked at him then grabbed her sister's hands. "I better go show them around and get back to you later."

Prowl sighed then winced when he felt a hand slap him on the back.

"She likes you."

"Thanks a lot Jazz."

"Why?"

"Didn't you send me a com telling me to kiss her?"

**Flashback…**

"_Are you sure you're fine?"_

"_**Just kiss her already!**_"

_**Jazz?**_

"_Just promise me one thing."_

"_What?"_

"_Never… runaway… again…"_

"_**Good job.**_"

**End Flash Back…**

"No." Jazz chuckled.

"Then who was that?" Prowl said.

"That was me."

"Optimus!" they shouted in astonishment.

"I saw your face when you first saw her. It reminded me of the very first time you met her."

"First time? You've met her before?" Jazz chuckled at the second in commands startled face.

"I've met her before?" he said in astonishment.

"You don't remember?"

**Flashback…**

"_What'd you think of the academy Prowl?" Optimus said to the youngling beside him._

"_It's alright." the young black and white mech sighed._

"_No!"_

"_What the frag?"_

"_Emerald come on. You'll be fine here!"_

"_No!"_

"_Red Alert? What's going on?" Optimus said walking up to the medic._

"_Hey Optimu- Emerald come back here!"_

_Optimus watched Red Alert run after the young neon green femme who had just ran past Prowl._

"_Why didn't you catch her?"_

"_Wha?" Prowl stammered, coming out of some kind of daze._

"_The femme you did- You were staring at her." Optimus smirked in realization._

"_So what! She's pretty!" Prowl stammered._

_Optimus chuckled and led the youngling towards the door._

"_You are a strange mech, sir." Prowl sighed._

**End Flash Back…**

"I guess I did meet her before." Prowl chuckled.

"And you still had the hots for her!" (do I really have to say who would've said that)

"Shut it Jazz!"

"Well she already knows!"

* * *

"And this is the lounge!"

"That's nice but why is everything covered in mud?"

"That red mech that you keep flirting with did it."

"Stop reading my mind!"

"Never!"

Emerald watched her little sister Nova get chased around by Sideswipe. She giggled at the look that Arcee was shooting at Sunstreaker.

She sighed and off-lined her optics then on-lined them again when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"I thought I said I'll get back to you later." Emeraldfire sighed flicking Prowl in the forehead.

"Ow! I need to talk to you." he chuckled and grabbed her hand so she wouldn't flick him again.

"Alright. Sides if you hurt my sister you'll never be able to touch Milkyway!"

"You read minds to!"

"Scary picture!"

"Oh shutup Sunny!"

"Milkyway, don't kill him. He's my brother."

Prowl and Emeraldfire sighed and walked out of the lounge only to be greeted by their newest enemies.

"Emerald?!"

"Cheater!"

Emerald was about to lunge at Bumblebee when she was lifted by a strong magnetic pulse.

"Put me down Librat!"

"I'm sorry but just listen to what he has to say!" the powder pink femme said.

Grudgingly Emerald nodded while Prowl glared at Bumblebee.

"Listen I'm sorry about what happened but you got to forgive me."

"Me and Libra were together before you landed and during that date I didn't even know she was here."

"Then why didn't you tell me! Why'd you just make me feel so hurt!" Emerald sobbed.

"That was sorta my fault. I jumped him." Libra said nervously.

"And anyway I knew that you would be fine because there was someone who cared about you, who loved you." Bee said glancing at a blushing Prowl.

Confused, Emerald followed his gaze and blushed when she realized what the yellow scout meant.

"You…"

"I was gonna tell you." he growled.

"Bee! You ruined it!" Libra shouted smacking her boyfriend in the side of the head.

"I don't mind. In fact…"

Emerald grabbed Prowl and pulled him into a very passionate kiss.

Prowl could hear several whoops of encouragement and a few catcalls. He didn't care. Emerald wrapped her arms around his neck while he wrapped his own around her waist, deepening the kiss.

When they broke away Emeraldfire whispered into one of his audio receptors; "Looks like we found our matches, Prowler."

He smirked and watched the femme he cared about get glomped by all her friends.

"Looks like we're not the only ones seeing someone, Shorts!" Icejacket giggled.

"Yes but _I'm_ the only one with a spark-mate!" Shortstop cheered proudly.

"No way! Really?!" Arcee shouted hugging Shortstop.

Prowl chuckled at the sight then was glomped himself.

"You finally got one!" Ironhide chuckled patting him on the back.

"Bl-blurr let go!" Prowl gasped trying to pry the excited mech off of him.

"CongatulationsonyougettingtogetherwithEmerald!"

"Just get off!"

"Yeah, I need him." Emeraldfire giggled pulling Blurr off of Prowl and hugging her new boyfriend.

"So am I forgiven?" Bumblebee said.

"Just one thing."

"What?"

"Hurt my best friend I'll make sure you never interface with anyone ever again." she growled.

Libra giggled and hugged her own astonished boyfriend.

"She wouldn't do that."

"You wanna bet!"

"I my god she will!" Nova snickered.

All of a sudden her smile faded and a tear fell down from her optics.

"Oh Nova…" Emerald whispered pulling her into a group hug with them, Prowl, Milkyway, and Frenzy.

"R-r-r-r-red don't c-c-c-cry."

"Yikes you little fragger! Where did you come from?!" Milkyway shrieked.

Optimus chuckled and walked over.

"Young one. There is a way we could bring back Soundwave. Would you like that?" he said taking Super Nova's small hands.

Her optics widened and she nodded. A little smile tugged at her lips.

"Good. Barricade do you know where they disposed of his body?" Optimus sighed.

Barricade nodded.

"We'll leave tomorrow then."

"Come on. Your quarters are this way." Arcee said motioning for Emerald's sisters and the ex-decepticons to follow her.

Emerald was about to follow the pink femme when she felt Prowl grab her shoulders.

"You want to stay in my room tonight?" he whispered in her audio receptor.

She kissed him on the cheek and said; "Save that for another night, lover boy."

And with that she ran after Arcee and the others.

Prowl sighed and went to his own quarters.

* * *

Aww! They're together now! And Super Nova is going to see Soundwave again! Everybody's happy!

Please review!


	6. Wow

I decided to try POV's this time. If I confuse you in anyway I am sorry!

Disclaimer: If I owned them my enemies would be no more but sadly they are off ruining another one's childhood.

**Normal POV**

"Milkyway, I can't believe he dragged you into this!"

"I was going to do it anyway!"

"Yeah! But reattaching your arm is not very fun, even if I'm your sister!"

Milkyway just shrugged. Emeraldfire sighed and went back to work. Sideswipe ended up wooing her enough to where she would help him prank Ironhide. It didn't end very well. She chuckled slightly and looked to where Sides was still off-line on a medical berth.

"Alright, you are good to go but no dates with Sides for awhile." Emerald teased.

"It wasn't a date!" Milkyway shouted, blushing like crazy.

She stomped out of the room and left a bruised Emerald laughing her head off. Yes, Emerald certainly needed to come up with a plan to get them together, a very evil one. She chuckled at her thoughts and looked around. Everything seemed in order, except for Sideswipe. Emeraldfire was about to walk out when she noticed a tint of red hiding in front of Ratchet's surgical room.

"Ratchet will be able to fix him, Nova. You shouldn't doubt him."

Super Nova stood up from where she was hiding and sighed. Emerald noticed that her face was stained with energon tears.

"I know but… It's been a week and… I'm scared. What if he doesn't forgive me?" the short red femme sobbed.

Emerald walked over to her younger sister and wrapped her arms around her. She was worried too but of course thought for the best. She smiled softly at Nova.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you, no matter what."

Nova still didn't seemed convinced and was about to retort when she yawned, loudly. Emerald smirked and pick her sister up like a sparkling.

"Hey! Put me down, slagheap." Nova shouted. She never liked to be carried. _Even if it was Soundwave?_ That thought made her go limp in sadness. The feeling of being totally lost came over her again and she realized how tired she was.

Emeraldfire strode down the halls, careful not to drop her exhausted sister. She came up to the quarters that Milkyway and Super Nova shared. She punched in the code and walked threw the door as it slid open.

"What's up?" Milkyway said as she looked up from the datapad she was reading.

"Nova needs some recharge, keep an eye on her."

"No problemo."

Emerald sat her red sister on the recharge berth and walked out of the room. She was about to go back to the med bay when she felt a strong pair of arms wrap around her waist.

"You know you can't keep doing that to me?" she sighed when Prowl kissed up her neck.

**Emerald POV**

"But it's fun." he teased, mocking a pout.

I giggled and leaned back for another kiss when Ratchet commed. "Oh, come on!" I growled.

"_**What is it this time Ratchet? I'm sorta busy.**_"

"_**You and Prowl can interface later. You have a patient.**_"

I swear by Primus I could hear him snicker on the other line. I growled to myself as Prowl started to stroke my back.

"_**You better do a fraggin' good job on Soundwave for this.**_"

I looked at Prowl with optics dim and a frown on my face. He stopped his stroking and looked at me worried. I kissed him on the cheek and whispered;

"Ratchet wants to ruin the moment as always. I'll be back."

He smirked at me then nodded.

"I want to take you somewhere after this, okay."

I smiled and nodded back. Primus I hoped that this wouldn't take to long.

I opened the doors of the med bay quickly and walked in. I then looked around for my patient and realized in shock who it was. Sitting rather nervously on a medical berth was Shortstop.

"Hey! It's my old roommate!" I giggled running over to my good friend.

She looked around sheepishly but managed a soft smile. I could tell something was wrong right away. She was usually boasting and going on about something but now she was silent. (the apocalypse!)

"Shorts? What's wrong?" I asked in a worried tone.

A small tear fell from her optics as she sobbed; "I don't know. Something's wrong with my spark though."

I pulled out some medical tools immediately and scanned her spark. I knew she was probably scared at the smile I had on as I looked over the scans.

"I think you need to reword that."

**Prowl POV**

I was slightly annoyed and slightly happy. Ratchet had totally ruined a good moment. And yet there was something important I was going to do tonight that made me forget everything I was angry about. I sighed and sat down next to Spinners who was watching Jazz and Icejacket argue over what hot dog's are made of. Bumblebee and Libra were also in the room all cuddled up on another couch and watching the TV. Boomerang came in and sat down next to me. I noticed that he had a worried expression on his normally happy face.

"Something wrong?" I asked.

Boomerang came out of his trance and looked at me.

"It's just that Shorts' has been sick lately and I made her go to the med bay." he said in a soft, worried tone.

"So it was her fault!" I shouted jokingly.

Boomerang gave me a look like he wanted to kill me then he got the joke. He burst out laughing waking up Spinners, who up until now was in recharge. Icejacket burst out laughing at her twin's confusion. Libra just snuggled closer into Bumblebee and tried to avoid the noise.

"I'm sorry, my spark-mates a glitch." Jazz said proudly.

That caused everyone to hop up out of their seats, point at him and the icy blue femme and shout; "You!"

Icejacket blushed and hit her mate upside the head. "Look who's talking."

"Does this mean I get my own room?" Spinners mumbled groggily with a tint of fear.

Libra giggled and looked up hopefully at Bumblebee. I realized that besides me and Emerald that they were the only other couple that wasn't bonded. Pretty soon they would be the only couple not bonded.

"Maybe you should finally take my advice if you don't like to be alone?"

I ran over to Emerald quickly, eager to start our date. I tried to pull her out the door but she retracted one of her blades and stuck it in the wall.

"Wait." she snickered and pointed to Shortstop and Boomerang who were deep in conversation. Then…

BAM!

Boomerang was out cold. Shortstop was blushing madly and looking around sheepishly.

"What the pit did you tell him?!" Bumblebee shouted while staring down at his off-lined friend. I knew that Jazz probably had the urge to poke. I soon realized that it was Spinners doing that though.

Shortstop looked over at Emerald with a look that said 'help me'. I looked over to my love in confusion. Emeraldfire smirked and nodded.

"It's a femme."

There was another loud bang as Boomerang fainted yet again. I felt like fainting myself. It was hard to see Boomerang, the fun-loving party-mech, as a father. Especially to a sparkling femme. Libra shot another hopeful look at Bee who looked around nervously. Jazz and Icejacket looked at each other and burst out laughing. Maybe I needed to send them to Ratchet for a CPU check. Spinners glomped her good friend who tried to pry her off.

"Congratulations!" the dark green femme cheered.

"No way!"

I whipped around and saw Emerald's sister Super Nova bouncing up and down happily while Milkyway, Barricade, and Frenzy stared at her.

"We're not the youngest!" she cheered again.

"BariBari, w-w-w-w-what's going o-o-o-o-o-on?" Frenzy asked.

"I don't think I can tell you yet." said mech stammered.

While everyone was acting strange I pulled Emerald away from the chaos. "Can we go now?"

She giggled. "Come on. My best friend just realized she's pregnant. Feel happy for once." I chuckled.

"Do you know how happy I was when I met you?"

"Pretty damn happy sense you couldn't talk."

I playfully flicked her helm. She pouted and flicked one of my door wings. I chuckled and started to drag her towards the door. Once outside we both transformed and took off. She followed gracefully behind me occasionally nudging his bumper and asking where they were going. Primus, I loved her so much. I can't believe that I was going to take the plunge tonight. I sucked up all my confidence and drove a little bit faster.

Once we got to my destination we both transformed and I grabbed Emeraldfire's hand. I led her to a tunnel.

"Off-line your optics." I said softly.

She giggled and did what she was told. I smiled and gave her a peck on the lips. I then guided Emerald threw the tunnel. When I came out of it I smirked at the scenery. I looked down at the beautiful femme next to me and bent down to kiss her. She kissed back and our glossas searched the wires in each other's mouths. She broke away and smiled. I grinned and whispered; "Online your optics."

"Okay bossy." she giggled.

Emerald's optics flickered on and she gasped. I would gasp to at the scenery. It was a small lookout cliff with beautiful trees and even a small lake. The sun was setting slowly and the sky was clear. Absolutely perfect. I looked back down at her as she just stod there with her mouth open.

"It's beautiful…"

I smiled and pulled her close to me. "Just like you."

She smiled and stood on her toes as I kissed her softly. It was now or never. Once she broke away she snuggled into my chassis.

"I love you Prowler."

I smirked and kissed her helm.

"I'll always love you."

She giggled and started to stroke my door wings. I could hear my engine start to rev at the touch. I held her tighter and whispered caring words in one of her audio receptors. She smirked and snuggled in again.

"Emerald?"

"Hm?"

"Will you bond with me?"

Emeraldfire froze. She looked up at me and I thought I could see fear in her optics. I brushed away the thoughts and continued to gaze at her.

"Prowl…"

* * *

Cliffy! What will she say?! Oh the suspence!

* * *


	7. The Truth

Emerald answers! What happens? Read it!

Disclaimer: I do not nor will I ever own Transformers.

**Normal POV**

"…Prowl…"

Prowl didn't like the tone of his love's voice one bit. It was edged with fear and nervousness. He suddenly felt like he shouldn't have asked. After all it has only been a little longer than a week that they got together. He gazed down at her again and his spark sunk when he saw tears forming in Emerald's optics. She sighed and wiped the tears away.

"Prowl… I can't… I know… I just can't Prowl… I'm sorry." she whispered.

She slid away from him and started to run. Prowl didn't go after her. He didn't want to. He just had no idea on what went wrong. He felt ashamed that he messed up. He slowly started to walk back towards the road. But not before he wiped the tears from his own optics.

* * *

Emeraldfire transformed and drove off. She just couldn't say yes. She couldn't be with anyone like that. What if something happened to her sisters and she ended up dying to save them? What if she ended up in the same condition as Shortstop and couldn't fulfill her duties? _What if Prowl was destroyed before she could say yes? _Emerald gasped and nearly swerved off the road but managed to gain control. Where did that come from? She had no idea but it still lingered in her CPU.

"I'm sorry." she sighed again while speeding up more.

* * *

**Milkyway's POV**

I was playing a game of poker with Frenzy, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, whilst having Nova telling me what's in each of their hands telepathically, when I saw Emeraldfire pass the room. Surprisingly Prowl wasn't with her. I was fully alerted at what he was going to ask my big sister tonight (of course thanks to Nova again, she sure over uses that thing) and I fully expected them to be all over each other when they came back. Didn't she say yes?

"_**Yo, Nova. We gotta go find Ole' Prowler.**_" I said via our special twin sister bond. I could hear her sigh on the other end.

"_**I can feel his sadness from here. Let's move.**_"

I quickly got up and walked out of the rec room, Nova following suit. Since we were her sisters we knew exactly why she did what she did, we just hoped Prowl would understand.

Me and Super Nova made it outside just in time to see Prowl pull up in front of the base. He nodded to us softly in greeting. Before he could walk away I set up my force-field so he couldn't get out.

"Milkyway, what is the meaning of this?" he growled as he struggled to get out, I could tell though that his energy was fading due to sadness, his door-wings drooping showed just that. Me and Nova frowned.

"_**He's taking it pretty hard. His mind is clouded by sadness.**_" Nova whispered.

"We need to talk to you." I said softly. He looked at me for awhile then nodded. I powered down the force-field. He didn't runaway. At least he's willing to listen.

I motioned for him to follow us to a secluded area in some woods. It's where me, Nova, and Emerald went when we needed to talk. I sat down and motioned for Super Nova and Prowl to do so. He looked around like he wasn't sure about it then sighed.

"I don't need to know why, her answer is her answer." he whispered. I rolled my optics.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Nova said. Prowl looked at her with a look that said 'what the hell are you talking about'. I knew what my sister was talking about, I just didn't know if she should tell him. I nodded to her for her to go on.

"We never grew up with a father. When we asked our mother she said that he hurt her and would hurt us." Nova started.

"And after hearing that Emeraldfire wasn't sure how spark-mates acted to each other. She became afraid." I finished.

Prowl stared at us with a look of shock slapped on his face. I just smiled softly.

"She learned though. But it came at a price. Her friend had spark-mate, happiest couple she ever saw. But then her friend passed away in battle, the spark-mate soon following after."

"She's afraid of killing the other half on accident." Nova sighed. I could tell she was thinking of Soundwave again.

"_**Your prince charming's fine, although he isn't very charming.**_" I snickered. She glared at me.

"_**Go jump in an acid pit.**_" Nova growled. I wiped the smirk off my face and went back to staring at Prowl. He was sitting there with his head in his hands.

"You alright Prowler?"

"Only your sister can call me that." he growled jokingly. I smiled. I stood up and walked over to the black and white mech.

"Let's get you home." I said while trying to help him up. "Nova needs to go spy on Ratchet to see if her boyfriend is okay." I could hear Nova use a radio clip and make a cat hissing noise. I burst out laughing while Prowl chuckled a bit.

When we transformed and drove off we didn't happen to see a pair of violet optics watching us.

* * *

**Prowl's POV**

I came up to the base for the second time around midnight, Milkyway and Super Nova following close behind. Once we transformed they immediately ran to their shared quarters. Something about a TV show called America's Best Dance Crew (favorite competition show). I hung back though. I decided to leave Emerald alone for a little while.

I was about to head back to my quarters when I heard something strange. It was like a small explosion. I quickly brushed the thought away and started walking again. Then the sound came clearer. It _was_ an explosion. I started to run to the command center.

Then the explosion became louder and something else echoed it. It was a scream. But a different kind of scream, it was way to loud. Then suddenly every window in the base shattered. I only knew of one person who could do that.

"Emerald!"

* * *

Cliffy! Sorry if this chappy is to short. Please Review!

* * *


	8. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers! Man, I wish I could though!**

* * *

**

**Emeraldfire's POV**

The small explosives kept shooting at me. I was in my quarters when someone started throwing them. I could tell that it was Decepticon, they were probably after Soundwave. I knew there was only one thing I could do and would have to pay for it later.

"This day just keeps getting worse." I grumbled. And with that I sonic screamed. It broke a bunch of glass and probably broke my attackers audio receptors.

I was so caught up in trying to charge up the scream again that I didn't notice someone sneak up behind me. That hit me in the head with the top of their gun, hard. I fell to the ground and everything went black.

* * *

**Prowl's POV**

"_**I repeat we have an intruder!**_" I shouted over the com link. No doubt it was Decepticons. I resumed running to where Emerald had screamed from.

I ended up at her quarters. I tried the code she taught me and found out it was overridden. I started to override the code. I ran through it quickly only to find Starscream standing over her with a gun pointed at her spark.

"What a worthless femme. You have a lot of power for a medic." he hissed. She didn't move. I started to panic, she couldn't be offline.

"Stay away from her!" I growled. Starscream lifted his head and narrowed his optics at me.

"Oh but where would the fun be then? She should die like the rest of you filthy Autobots."

I growled and raised my gun. He chuckled coldly.

"Shoot me and I pull the trigger." Starscream growled while pushing his weapon against her chest harder.

I lowered it and sighed. I couldn't let him hurt her. She may have rejected my proposal but she was scared of hurting me. I still loved her though.

"Prowl…"

I gasped and looked at Emerald. Starscream also noticed her awaking and pointed his gun at me.

Everything went dark.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Emerald screamed as Starscream shot at Prowl. Her blades quickly retracted and stabbed the Decepticon leader through the foot. He lived up to his name and screamed like a femme. Emeraldfire took this opportunity and ran over to Prowl. She used all of her strength and picked him up. She then ran out of her quarters. She could hear a battle outside and realized that they brought everyone.

She burst into the med bay only to find that it was heavily damaged. She found a safe spot and gently laid Prowl down. Emerald wiped the tears from her optics and kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry..."

She quickly ran to the surgical room. She knew what to do.

* * *

**Super Nova's POV**

I was currently fighting Swindle while Milkyway fought with Rumble. I read his mind to find his weak spots only to find he blocked it. Smart fragger.

I punched him in the face. He cried out in pain as I smashed his optic. I smirked evilly and pointed my nitrogen rifle towards him.

"They don't call me 'Nova' for nothing." I growled. It was true though. I always had sudden bursts of power like this. My bright red coloring added to that. All he did was smirk at me. That's when Skywarp shot at me.

I heard Milkyway gasp and put up her force field to shield us. Unfortunately she got shot before it powered up completely. Skywarp and Swindle pointed their weapons at me. I braced myself when I heard shooting but never felt it. I on-lined one optic and nearly went offline anyway.

Standing in front of me was Soundwave. And on the ground in front of him was Swindle and Skywarp. He turned to me slowly.

"Is Nova alright?" he said. I giggled at the way he talked in third person. I gasped when I remembered Milkyway. Whipping around I saw her being helped up by Sideswipe and Barricade.

I heard Soundwave shoot another 'bot and turned around just in time to see Starscream fall out of the sky. When he landed he managed to stagger up and shout; "Retreat! There's nothing we can do now!"

All the Decepticons transformed and retreated. I could hear several cheers around us and one cry. Completely shocked I whipped around and found Libra standing over a young rose pink femme. I quickly ran over to the powder pink femme and almost purged at the sight.

The rose pink femme was around me and Milkyway's age. She was stained with energon and ripped open in several places. If you looked closely you could see where one insignia was scratched out and the Decepticon one was painted on.

"Let me see her! Move!" Ratchet shouted. He pushed his way through the crowd and did a scan.

"She's still got a pulse." he sighed in relief. He looked around. I could tell he's looking for Emerald. I gasped in fear when I remembered the scream. Was she the first victim?

"Sunstreaker! Give a mech a hand will ya?!" the medic shouted. Sunstreaker ran through the crowd and gasped when he came up to the femme. I watched him pick the rose pink teenager up gently and carry her to the med bay.

I felt someone lay their hand on my shoulder and I turned around to see Soundwave smiling at me.

"Emeraldfire is okay, Nova should thank Emerald." he said. I giggled then started to run toward the base.

* * *

I burst through the med bay doors, probably scaring the crap out of anyone who was in there. I looked around and saw Shortstop sitting in a corner, Prowl lying on a medical berth, and Emerald ready to murder any Decepticon to threaten either of them. Boomerang quickly ran towards Shortstop who gave him a death glomp. Emeraldfire spotted me and Milkyway and ran towards us.

"Don't bother, we're fine." Milkyway shrugged.

"Thanks." I whispered to my big sister. She brought back the one I love, I felt like I owed her everything.

"Emerald! We got a bad one!" Ratchet shouted.

* * *

**Emeraldfire's POV**

I had Ratchet and Sunny set the femme on a medical berth. Ratchet scanned her as I set up equipment. This femme was barely hanging on. I took out some other equipment and began to work.

* * *

It must've been hours because by the time I finished since Milkyway had went into recharge on the floor. While Ratchet monitored the young femme I picked up my sister and told Sideswipe to put her in her quarters. I also mentioned that if he did anything inappropriate to her I'd offline him myself.

I made my way to where Nova and Soundwave were waiting beside the femme.

"Alright, I need you two to read her mind and find out who she is and why she was left behind." I ordered.

The couple nodded and Nova's antenna shot out of her head.

After a few minutes Nova gasped. I looked at her and saw shock slapped on her face like a brick.

"What?"

"Her name is Rosethorn. She was an Autobot but she was captured and turned into a slave. The reason she was left behind was because… there is no reason." Nova gasped.

I walked over and stroked Rosethorn's helm. The poor, poor femme. She must've been beating a lot to sustain that many injuries. I felt sad for her. She went to hell and back according to human terms.

"She's going to be offline for awhile, you guys go get some recharge. Soundwave, Boomerang will show you to your quarters." I whispered.

Everyone I mentioned nodded and walked out of the med bay. I turned to Ratchet who was working on my most important patient. _Prowl…_

Ratchet finished welding up the rest of my love's wounds and turned to me.

"He should be alright now. He sure does love ya a lot to risk his own spark." the medic sighed. I nodded at my mentor as tears started to swell in my optics.

When Ratchet walked away I gazed at the black and white mech. Absentmindedly, I rested my head on his chassis and started to sob.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to make you upset… I love you." I whispered. I thought I saw his optics power on for a split second but they were off when I looked at his face. I started to stroke his unmoving face and sobbed some more. I stopped for awhile and just stared at him. He was so peaceful it pained me. Prowl was always calculating and deep in thought. The only time to see him this peaceful was during recharge. I chuckled a bit at a certain memory.

I lowered my face and closed the gap between our lips. I didn't know why I did it but it just felt so right then. I almost screamed when he started to kiss back. I quickly shot back up and stared at him. He was smiling softly, his optics were filled with love. I sobbed again and grabbed him. He slowly started to return the embrace.

"I'm sorry I asked you Emerald. I just wished you would've told me about your past." he whispered in my audio receptors.

I suddenly felt guilty for it. I never told anyone about my past. It just made it worse that I didn't tell the one I loved the most.

"Prowl." I whispered.

"What is it my love?" he whispered back.

"Yes."

* * *

You all know what that means (if you don't then read the rest of the story)! Please review! All feedback is appreciated!


	9. Joy

Thankyou all for the wonderful reviews! Here's a new chappy!

Disclaimer: Do you see giant robots? No. There's your answer!

**Emeraldfire's POV**

I woke from a very pleasant recharge and realized I wasn't in my berth. I suddenly remembered last night and cuddled close to my new spark-mate. Everything felt so right about now.

"You're awake." Prowl muttered. I lifted my head up a bit and nodded. I smiled at him. He turned around so he could face me and kissed my cheek softly. I giggled and kissed him back.

"You hungry?" I sighed. He nodded and got off the berth. I grabbed his hand as we started walking to the rec room.

Once we entered me and Prowl sat on one of the couches next to Icejacket and Spinners. Everyone of our friends had knowing grins as they glanced at us. Super Nova didn't get it for awhile but she eventually used her antenna and dropped the cube of energon she was holding. Spitting the rest of it on her twin sister who glared at the red femme. Fortunately when Sideswipe entered the room the brown seeker forgot everything and went to go talk to her best friend.

"Slag, all of you are bonded now except for me." Spinners grumbled, pouting like a sparkling.

I smirked evilly when Ratchet entered the room. "You know, there's still my choice for you?"

Spinners glared at me then shrugged. "What the hell."

Icejacket stared dumbfounded at her sister as the dark green femme went to ask out the medic. Jazz simply burst out laughing. I rolled my optics as Nova choked on her energon again. My friends were just so weird.

Then the weirdest thing happened.

Suddenly a flash of rose pink came into the rec room and latched onto me.

"Don't let him hurt me!" the rose pink femme cried.

"When did she wake up?!" Ratchet shouted.

"Who'd you leave her with?!" I shouted back.

My question was soon answered as Ironhide lumbered into the hallway. I glared at Ratchet.

"You left her with the one mech that can't control his temper?!"

"I didn't think she'd be awake so soon."

I looked down at Rosethorn then back at Ironhide. "What happened?"

"She just took one look at me and ran away!" the black exclaimed. Rosethorn's grip on her tightened. I realized she must be afraid of every mech after what the Decepticons did.

"Milkyway, Nova, can you help me out a bit?" I said softly. When my sisters started to walk over though Rosethorn sobbed a bit and tightened her grip more. Why did she only trust me?

"Rosethorn? Let them help you." I whispered. Rosethorn shook her head and sobbed some more. Then I remembered after her surgery. She must've been online when I touched her helm.

"Am I the only one that you remember being nice to you?" I whispered again. Rosethorn looked up and shook her head. Now I was confused.

"Then who else was it?" Rosethorn took awhile to think then smiled softly.

"He's golden yellow, really shiny and cute." she giggled softly. Everyone around me burst out laughing and Jazz called out; "Sunny! Get your aft in here!"

It was pretty easy to hear Sunstreaker run down the hallway. When he came into the rec room he held up his hands and cried; "I didn't do it!"

Rosethorn looked at him with a very confused look. I just shrugged. Sunny finally saw Rosethorn and smiled softly.

"How you feeling?" he said softly with a goofy smile on his face.

"Yeah that's him." the rose pink femme giggled. Sunstreaker then gave the confused look to me.

"It seems she only remembers us being nice to her." I said. He blushed a bit and I could tell he was surprised that she thought he was nice to her.

"Can you take her back to the med bay?" I said. Rosethorn looked at me with optics full of worry.

"But what if someone tries to hurt me again?" she squeaked. I smiled down at her.

"No one's going to hurt you here." I whispered.

"And if they do we'll make sure to punish them." Prowl chuckled coming up next to me and the young femme. She squeaked and held on to me tighter again.

"He defiantly won't hurt you." I said softly. The rose pink teenager nodded slowly and went to follow Sunny. I sighed and smiled softly at Prowl. This day got better very, very quickly.

**

* * *

**

Two days later…

**Milkyway's POV**

"Hey Mikaela! What are you doing?" I asked as I walked into the rec room. Mikaela was sitting on the floor with Libra and messing with paper. The human girl smiled at me and giggled.

"You don't know what today is do you?"

I shook my head. Libra giggled at me. "It's Valentine's Day!" I looked it up on the internet and was surprised with the results. It was a holiday where one would give cards and other gifts to someone they care about. I grinned and looked back down at Mikaela.

"You got anymore paper?"

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

Sideswipe woke from recharge as someone knocked on his door. He walked over to it and opened the door. No one was there except for a card. He picked it up and opened it. It was from Milkyway.

_Happy Valentine's Day!_

_To: Someone I care about._

_From: Milkyway._

_xoxoxoxo_

Sideswipe felt his cheeks start to heat up violently. He could hear his engine revving in the quiet of his quarters. Primus he hoped that this wasn't some kind of joke. Sure he had a crush on the brown seeker but he would never tell her his feelings. After mulling it over for awhile he shot out of his room to go find her.

He found her in the rec room. She was all alone. He walked over to her and smiled.

"Hey Milkyway." he said.

"Oh, hey Sides." she said back. He stared at her for awhile. She sent him the card right.

"Um… I got your card."

She looked at him with a straight face.

"Oh that's cool."

Now he was upset. All his hopes went crashing down.

"You didn't look up what you wrote did you?" Milkyway shook her. "Mikaela told me to write those."

"Look 'em up." he growled. Milkyway shrugged and did as she was told. She immediately blushed a brighter shade of red than her sister. No doubt said sister was spending time with Soundwave. Milkyway stood up and slapped herself in the forehead.

"I'm so sorry Sideswipe! I didn't know! I feel so bad! I didn't mean to distract you like that!" she stammered. Sideswipe frowned. Sure she distracted him, but it was a good distraction. He put a finger to her lips to shut her up. He then spoke into one of her audio receptors; "Don't apologize."

And with that he kissed her. Much to his surprise she started to kiss back. What a Valentine's Day.

Unknowing to them Jazz was sitting in the door way with a video camera.

"Blackmail is awesome." he whispered. He then felt someone grab his horn.

"It's Valentine's Day and you're my spark-mate. I'm sure you know what I'm gettin' at." Icejacket whispered. Jazz immediately hopped up and followed his mate to their quarters.

**

* * *

**

A few days later…

**Prowl's POV**

I was in a meeting with just about everyone in the base and happened to be talking about what to do with Rosethorn. I knew Emerald would kill me if we decided to throw her out. I would be kinda sad too. It was like Rosethorn was our own sparkling. I smiled at the thought.

"_**:Can you finish already! I have something fun I wanna do.:**_" Emerald teased over our bond. I hated it when she did that, it made her pure evil. I tried to ignore it but she kept on with the teases. After awhile Optimus Prime finally called the meeting adjourned.

When everyone had left I grabbed Emeraldfire's hand and dragged her to our quarter's.

* * *

A few hours later I woke only to find Emerald wasn't there. I started to panic.

"_**:Emerald! Where are you?!:**_" I said over the bond. I could feel her send love over the bond and soothe me.

"_**:I'm fine. You might wanna go check on Boomerang though.:**_"

I immediately got what happened and ran to where the dark orange mech would be waiting. He found him waiting in the hall way in front of the med bay, just as I thought.

"Is she okay?" I asked. He looked up and smiled softly.

"Yeah, it's gonna be awhile though." he sighed. I nodded and sat down next to him.

I didn't notice though that we both ended up falling into recharge. I was woken up by someone tapping on my helm.

"Huh? Wha' happened?" I mumbled. Emerald was kneeling next to me and trying to hold back manic laughter. She immediately calmed down and smiled.

"You want to go see her?" she said softly. I grinned and stood up. She led me into the med bay where the new sparkling was. Shortstop was sitting next to Boomerang who was holding a bright orange femme. He looked up and smiled.

"Did you guys stop arguing over a name yet?" Emeraldfire giggled. Boomerang smirked and nodded. Shortstop looked up and smiled.

"Halley." she said softly.

I looked up the name and realized it was a very famous comet. It suited her bright orange color. Boomerang kissed Shortstop on the helm and murmured; "Our little comet Halley."

I smiled at Emerald who looked up with a huge grin.

"Milkyway has already started a bet on who's gonna have one next." she giggled.

I rolled my optics. No wonder Sideswipe liked Milkyway so much. I pulled Emeraldfire into a hug and whispered in her audio receptor; "With how much we see Icejacket and Jazz these days I'm betting on them."

Emerald's grin grew and she nuzzled my neck.

* * *

Yeah! Please review and tell me who you want to see have a sparkling next!

* * *


	10. Bye

Hi everybody, Panthergirl29 here.

I'm sorry to inform you that I won't be continuing this story or any of my other ones.

I tried, I really did try to keep up happiness and continue them but after Blink left I lost all inspiration.

I need a break anyway, a very long long break, to keep up with school.

So this is it.

I bid you farewell.

Goodbye,

Kit


End file.
